


Young Sovereign

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [75]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter or anything involved in my fic.Oh man, this idea has been done to hell and back. You know what, though? I don’t give two squirts of bird shit. I want to give it a shot, myself. AU, of course. I know it will be predictable after the first like… paragraph, but eh. *shrugs.* Enjoy if you can, here we go!
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Young Sovereign

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter or anything involved in my fic. 
> 
> Oh man, this idea has been done to hell and back. You know what, though? I don’t give two squirts of bird shit. I want to give it a shot, myself. AU, of course. I know it will be predictable after the first like… paragraph, but eh. *shrugs.* Enjoy if you can, here we go!

  
  


Magic. It was part of the world, everyone knew that at the very least, it was just a living force. Everyone knew of that type of magic, but the Wizarding world, as a whole, still remained a secret. It governed nature, and was responsible for monarchs, emperors and the like. The most well known being of Arthurian legend, with the Sword in the Stone. Said sword, and stone, was in the British national museum. It was there for all to see, and if someone wanted, they could reach out and give it a tug. 

  
  


Hundreds of years, and the stone was moved into the city, but the sword never budged. Tourists, nationals, visiting diplomats. Everyone tried, but it had been so many years, and it was down to being just something that would never happen. 

  
  
  


~YS~

  
  


The Dursley family, with the… freak, were in the British museum. They were currently taking the tour, and it was mostly to have Dudley enjoy the history of their great nation. Vernon had an extra surprise for his son, as well, it would be a wonderful thing. As they came to the hall where the legendary Excalibur rested, Vernon showed off the extra ticket to get them inside.

  
  


“Oh, Vernon… you old trickster.” Petunia said, grinning as he chuckled, Dudley gasping softly. He was seven, and he knew if he took the sword, he’d be king. That meant all the sweets in the world, and anything else he wanted! He was so very excited, and even if the freak was there, he’d be king and he can send them to the cupboard forever, and ever. 

  
  


“Welcome, citizens of our majesty’s Britain. Come to test your mettle against the Sword?” The museum curator said, and though it was rehearsed, he did enjoy the sight and possible idea of the sword being given to a worthy ruler. 

  
  


“Why of course! My family is going to give it the good old British try.” Vernon said, and the curator nodded and counted the four of them. Vernon went first, and though he thought himself a proper citizen, the sword didn’t budge. He huffed heartily, trying, but eventually stopped. Everyone was allowed three tugs, and he had gotten four in. 

  
Petunia was up next, and though she wasn’t exactly putting her all into it, to be a queen? Oh, that would be a delight. Yet, again, she was added to those who fell short. Dudley was next, and he took his father’s stance, and tried his best to take the sword from the stone. It didn’t budge, as it had not in centuries, and he grumbled and moved away.    
  
  
“Well, it was worth a shot.” Vernon said, and Petunia smile, along with Dudley. It was a lovely experience.    
  
  
“Ah, one more. The child behind you, in the large shirt. You four are here, so you four will try.” The Curator said, and despite wanting to say no, Vernon wasn’t in his easily influenced neighborhood. He nodded with a grunt, and then let the Freak go up. 

  
  


The Freak got up, and sighed with a gentle smile. This was fun, and even after being put in the cupboard, it would be a great memory, and dream. The hilt was gripped, and there was one tug. That was it. Why? Because the sword came free with a soft grinding sound, of the metal on the stone. All those present gaped, in various stages of awe, disgust, and rage. 

  
  


The child stumbled back at the weight of the weapon, though it quickly shrank to be more body appropriate. The Curator came out of the stupor first, tears of abject joy in his eyes as he was witnessing something he never thought he’d live to behold. Vernon was near apoplectic with rage at this. How… how dare the  _ Freak  _ become their new sovereign. Not on his watch! He took a step forward, to throttle the little shit, before the Curator saw this and nearly bellowed.    
  
  
“Royal Guard!” He said, and six suits of armor, magically mobile, shimmered into existence and halted Vernon’s momentum as easily as water did to a twig. The Curator then turned, glaring at Vernon, a look that could melt stone. “How dare you, sir! How dare you try to assault our new sovereign?” He hissed softly, then turned and genuflected to the surprised child. “Majesty, what would be your will with the ruffian?” He asked, and the child spoke, finally… with a very soft, and still quite meek, voice. 

  
  


“Don’t hurt them, just… take them away.” The child said, before The Curator nodded, and with a wave of his hand towards the guards, they were escorted away. 

  
  


“Come, Majesty, let us get you somewhere warm and comfortable.” The man said, holding his hand out in a kind gesture, and then leading the scared, confused child away. There was so much to do!

  
  


~YS~

  
  


Divination, and precognition, was a part of magic in its vast array of forms. So, when acting on it’s own will, there was no such thing as coincidence. Because of that, at the same moment the new young ruler pulled the sword, there was an inspection of the wizarding prison of Azkaban taking place. A scant few moments after the sword was plucked, a brilliant flash of light and magic came from one of the maximum security cells. The inspecting Aurors and officials rushed to said cell, just as the magic left and the light dimmed. 

  
Standing in the cell was none other than Sirius black. He was standing, blinking in confusion, and in resplendent robes. He was not covered in filth, and smiled in soft wonder and awe as his previously snapped wand was in his hands. 

  
  


“Drop the wand, Prisoner Black!” The lead auror said, and Sirius looked at said Auror with a slow blink. 

  
  


“Yeah, sure.” Sirius said, and when he let go of the wand it dropped… and then went right back into his hand. He even tossed it at the bars, and it rocketed back to his grip. “Uh, sorry?” He chuckled softly, and then took a soft inhale. “Well, I got things to do, boys. I’ll be leaving now.” He said, before he twisted on his heel, and left with a near silent ~crack~ of apparition. 

  
  


“How… you… he…” The aurors were at a loss, but shortly after they went about raising the alarms and sending messages of the same. 

  
  
~YS~

  
  


When the Aurors next found Sirius Black, he was sitting on a large throne. On his lap, however, was the savior of their world. Azalea Potter was sitting on his lap, dozing off with a soft smile on her face, until she was fully asleep. Her robes were… well, Regal was an understatement, and the diadem on her head showed that she was of the Magical Royal family. They approached, and the head of the Auror Department, Alastor ‘mad-eye’ Moody, approached with a soft ‘thunk’ of his wooden leg. 

  
  


“Alright, Black. Put the lass down, and come with us. Don’t want anything to get messy.” Moody said, and Black snorted softly, stroking his goddaughter’s head lightly. 

  
  


“I’m sitting here, in lovely robes, with my goddaughter on my lap. Not only that, but she is clearly not in distress.” Sirius started, smiling as she snuggled closer to him. “Yeah, no. I am going to stay with her until she says otherwise.” He said, and Moody was about to speak again, when the door slammed open, startling Azalea awake with a soft cry of terror. 

  
The group that entered were immediately disarmed and brought to their knees by appearing suits of armor, the Queen’s guard. On the floor was the minister for magic, Millicent Bagnold, as well as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore. They were flanked by some members of the wizengamot as well, and it was only the close proximity of Sirius that kept Azalea from freaking out. 

  
  


“What is the meaning of this?” Charles Jameson said, the Museum Curator, turned advisor to the new queen. The rightful ruler of Great Britain, in all that entailed, magic and non. “Who are you to barge into the Queen’s throne room without so much as a warning?” He said, his own robes a glorious blue and gold, showing his status. 

  
  


“Apologies, I tried to halt the minister from barging in, but she would not listen.” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling softly, a gentle smile on his face. 

  
  


“We were in the middle of a Wizengamot meeting, a bill to be voted on, and nothing happened. Our votes, our magic was not allowing it!” Bagnold hissed, looking well beyond angry. “We learned there is some… upstart who claims to be magic’s chosen Queen, we’re here to take care of that.” She said, though through her rage could not see the clear truth of all she had just said. 

  
  


“Laws can no longer be passed without our Majesty's express input and permission.” Charles said, and then there was a soft knock on the doors. Azalea nodded softly, and the doors opened revealing the muggle Queen, Elizabeth, with her official entourage. As they had been polite, they were allowed to come closer, yet some Queen’s guard appeared just in case. 

  
  


“Hmmm… it seems We have been replaced, then?” Queen Elizabeth said, and Azalea shrugged, but gave a soft bow of respect to the elder lady. Said Queen smiled gently at this, and then gestured for permission to approach. Azalea nodded, and when she did get closer, there was a curtsy before a kiss to the young girls cheek.    
  


  
  


“We would be pleased to advise where we could, We have quite a great deal of experience in the ways of ruling.” Elizabeth said, and Sirius snorted with a gentle smile. 

  
  


“I think that sounds good, what about you, pup?” Sirius asked, and Azalea nodded softly, smiling brightly. 

  
  


“That is a good idea, yeah. It’ll be fun!” The young child said, and there was a small smattering of chuckles, before she leaned up and whispered into Sirius’s ear. 

  
  


“Are you sure, Pup?” He asked, and at her nod he kissed her forehead and nodded. “All those who would commit treason to our Queen, are to be held until they can be questioned of their heinous deeds. So speaks the Voice of The Queen.” He said, waving his hand dramatically, and the members of the magical government were taken away, aurors watching in awe, and not a small bit of fear at the sheer authority that the criminal Sirius Black had right now. 

  
~YS~

  
  


Dumbledore sat in the large cell, the minister pacing and ranting and mumbling to herself. He was cool and collected, and already he knew that if he really wanted to, he could leave. One of the things he could do without a wand was apparating, but he did not want to be seen as committing more treason. So, he waited. About two hours or so, with Bagnold sitting after huffing from getting nowhere in her screaming, Sirius Black came down the hall. 

  
  


“Young Mr. Black, I hope you’re doing well.” Dumbledore said, smiling genially, with no hostility in his tone or demeanor. His whole being, really, because why would he fight magic it self? 

  
  


“Quite well, Chief Warlock.” Sirius said, and before Bagnold could start screaming, she was silenced with a flick of Sirius’s wand. “I spoke with the Queen’s advisor, and the queen herself, as well as a few others. It is true that you were trying to halt the intrusion. You’re free to give your council to her Majesty.” He said, and the door opened, allowing Dumbledore to leave, though Bagnold seemed bound to her spot until the door closed again. 

  
  


“I take it as Voice of the Queen you act where she knows not?” Dumbledore asked, and Sirius nodded. “Marvelous! Shall we speak to her young majesty? I would have rather she not have to deal with such things in her youth, but alas, magic does as she pleases.” He chuckled softly, and Sirius snorted before nodding as well, and making his way with Sirius towards the less formal, but still regal chamber where Azalea and her Advisor were already seated, having a small lunch. 

  
  
  


“Pup.” Sirius said, and Azalea smiled and perked up. He was the only one allowed to call her anything informal, it was his right as godfather and Voice of the Queen. He would never do it in formal settings, though. “This is Albus Dumbledore, he is Chief Warlock of the wizarding parliament. Like… top judge.” He said, sitting beside her, and smiling in contentment as she climbed onto his lap with an eager shuffle. Sure, she was seven, but she was clearly touched, and affection starved. 

  
  


“A pleasure to formally meet you, your Majesty.” Dumbledore said, with a polite bow. After being told to sit, the three adults, and one child, had a simple conversation. For the most part, Sirius would do his best to explain things to Azalea, and she would make the choices in her stead. Sure, there would be things he would discuss with Charles and Albus, but he was not going to abuse his power, and the trust of his goddaughter. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this has so many places it can go, but I just couldn’t continue, the muse left me. I hope it can be enjoyed regardless, read and review, please!


End file.
